horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Soy tu Problema
Soy tu problema. es una canción que aparece en el episodio "Lo que estaba perdido". Esta canción es escrita por Rebecca Sugar y cantada por Olivia Olson, respaldado por Finn en el Beatbox, la Dulce Princesa en el sintetizador y Jake en la Viola. La canción aparentemente (en todos los idiomas) parece ser sobre la frustracion de Marceline con la princesa; la mitad de las lineas levantan una interrogante sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos. Esto implica sus deseos de reconciliación y su genuina frustración. Letra (Español Latino) Ladadadadaa, yo te voy a sepultar. Ladadadada, mi sonido lo hará. Tu sangre beberé, de tu cara lo haré, Yo voy a... Dulce Princesa: ¡Marceline, eso es muy desagradable! Marceline:'' ¿¡Que!? ¿¡acaso no te gusta!? o es que ¿¡yo no te agrado!?'' Siento no tratarte como diosa, Eso es lo que quisieras que yo haga. Pienso que no eres tan perfecta, Como todos tus súbditos. Lo siento no soy de azúcar, Y no ser dulce para ti. Por eso siempre me evitas, Debo ser muy inconveniente para ti. Soy tu problema. Se lo que piensas, Que no soy, una persona...feliz. Soy tu problema, bien... Nooo debería justificarme lo se. Nooo jamas lo haré. Siento ser una carga (Finn: Funciona!, Mira la puerta!) Yo se que es así. Pero yooo, no debo ser la que se reconcilie noo ¿Que debo hacer yo? ¿Que es lo que quiero? El,' sepultarte y beber tu sangre...'' Letra en España La, da, da, da, da Te voy a enterrarthumb|right|250 px La, da, da, da, da Con mi balada infernal Si te cojo, te muerdo y chupo, me quedo el... ¡rojo de tu piel! Te voy a... 'Chicle: '''Marceline, es muy desagradable '''Marceline: '''Oh, ¿no te mola... o no te molo yo? ''Perdona que no adore a la realeza ¿Es eso lo que quieres de mí? ''A tí se te a subido a la cabeza, pero yo,'' ¡paso totalmente de tí! Perdón por no estar hecha de azúcar y no ser igual de dulce que tú. ¿Es por eso por qué no me soportas? ¿Es por eso por que me has puesto una cruz? Yeah Soy tu Problema, yo, soy tu Problema, es como si, no fuese persona, y sólo, soy tu problema... No deberia darte un explicación Y sin embargo te abro mi corazón Perdón por existir 'Finn: '¡Funciona! ¡Mira la puerta! No se por qué me tienes manía a mí, pero yo no deberia ser, quien se acerca a tí. ¿Qué es lo que quiero? ¿Qué es lo que quiero? Verte criando malbas... y chupar la sangre de... ¡Agh! 'Marceline: '¡No te quedes pasmada! ¡Me distraes! Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones De La 3ra Temporada Categoría:Música de Rebecca Sugar Letra en ingles La da da da da,thumb|right|250px '' ''I'm gonna bury you in the ground. La da da da da, I'm gonna bury you with my sound. I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face. I'm gonna... thumb|right|250 px '''Princesa:'' Marceline, that's too distasteful!'' Marceline:'' Oh, you don't like that. Or you just don't like me!?'' Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess, Is that what you want me to do? Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,thumb|right|250 px|Rebecca Sugar - Just Your Problem Like all your little loyal subjects do. Sorry I'm not made of sugar, And I'm not sweet enough for you, Is that why you always avoid me?thumb|right|250 px|Rebecca Sugar - Versión Metal I must be such an inconvenience to you Well, I'm just your problem. I'm just your problem. It's like I'm not even a person, am I? I'm just your problem. Well, I shouldn't have to justify what I do. I shouldn't have to prove anything to you. Sorry that I exist, I forget what landed me on your blacklist. But I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you. So, why do I want to? Why do I want to? To... bury you in the ground...and drink the blood from your...UGH! Letra en Portuguez thumb|right|250 px Laradadada, vou te enterrar aqui no chão Laradadada, vou te enterrar com essa canção Eu vou beber o vermelho de seu lindo rosto rosa e eu vou... Jujuba: Marceline, mas que falta de gosto! Marceline: Ah! Você não gostou? Ou será que só não gosta de mim? Desculpe se não a trato como deusa É isso que você espera de mim Desculpe se não a chamo de perfeita Como todos os seus súditos assim Desculpe se não sou de açúcar Se não sou doce o bastante pra você Por isso é que você me evita Sou um incomodo enorme pra você, bem... Sou seu problema, sou seu problema É como se, gente eu não fosse Será que sou? Sou seu problema, bem Eeeu não tenho que justificar o que vou fazer Eeeu não tenho que provar nada pra você Desculpe por existir, na sua lista negra entrei sem resistir (Finn: Tá dando certo! Olhem a porta!) Mas nããão sou eu quem devo fazer as pazes com você então... Porque eu quero, porque eu quero Te enterrar no chão, e beber seu sangue... Marceline: Para de olhar pra mim, você tá me desconcentrando! Curiosidades *La Dulce Princesa le dice a Marceline "Marcelina". *Esta es la cuarta canción mas larga de la serie con 1:56 de duracion. *La cancion expresaria lo que realmente siente Marceline por la Dulce Princesa. *Marceline casi logra abrir la puerta con esta canción si no fuera porque al final se trabó en la letra haciendo que la puerta se apagara. *Algo raro pasa con la letra de España dice: ladadadadada yo te vor a enterrar ladadadada ''con mi balada infernal......, ''pero el equivalente al infierno en Ooo es la Nocheosfera. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones De La 3ra Temporada Categoría:Música de Rebecca Sugar